The Amethyst Bloodline
by Dr.wiggles
Summary: THIS STORY IS COPYRIGHTED! It has nothing to do with Hellsing but yet it has vampiers so I set it under it. A friend wanted me to put it on here so i did. :/


The modern world is so much different then what it use to be. The thousands of years I have walked this world I have never seen so much garbage. Broken dreams, shattered hopes. Dead in a world that once excited. Where humans and vampires once lived in peace with one another. Over the years some of the population of our kind died out. Most of them good, therefore the population of evil had risen. Very few of my kind are still living. I know for sure at least two of us are still around. Haiden and I are here and will fight for our survival. The ones that survived that were mostly evil where known as the "Puppets" They are a coven most feared by all vampires around these lands.

They are called "puppets" for they are controlled by one head vampire of their coven. Their head vampire was the oldest son of Dracula, his name was a curse to say, but yet you could not help but want to experience of what would happen if you said it. Dracula had two sons, the oldest was Vlad Tepelus and the youngest was Mircea Sadly not too long after Dracula's demise His youngest son; Mircea was murdered by a human. In anger Vlad swore revenge against the human race. Therefore bringing together a dangerous coven

As Vlad grew up from his childhood, without his father, he started to learn a few things that no one ever thought a vampire could ever learn. He learned necromancy and puppet mastery. Thus bringing a new evil to this world. The puppets were like his children and he was their creator so to them he was their father. They were extremely dangerous. There were quite a few of them to be honest. There was one female and three males; their names were different than ones I have ever heard. But yet interesting, the female was Untot. It stood for "Undead". Now two of the males were twins, one was Sterben, which stood for "Die", his brother was Leben. It stood for "Life".

After the demise of Dracula and Mircea Vlad Decided to move away from Romania and raise his children in Germany. All three of their names are German, yet the last male was adopted along with the first three. This last male was one to be feared for he was the oldest and the strongest out of all Vlad's children. His name was Blut, yet another German name for "Blood". As years when by his children became stronger and more powerful, and as he taught his children how to fight he also taught each of them a secret thing that only they would know for themselves how to do.

There jobs where clear to them just as there expectations where sunk into their minds never to leave. All four of them where expected to fight, but when needed, they where to use what only they knew. Which meant Leben, and Sterben were to calculate a plan because they where the ones with the brains of the family, as Untot found ways to heal the wounded. Untot was the healer she was very redeeming in her work. All this as Blut uses his Brawn to give them time to do what they need.

Haiden and I are long term friends that have one thing in common, we are both Protectors of the human race and we where both orphans. We meet in a foster home for human children that we where both places in after being found on the streets. We got to know each other as we started to talk to one another. As we talked we found out that we had something in common. Both of us had lost our families. We told one another secrets we could not tell any one else. Months went by as our friendship got stronger I found that Haiden was from a small little village in Ireland. I smiled and told him I was from a tiny village in Germany. We both worked hard and learned to protect one another. We grew such a strong bond that we knew could never be broken apart.

We were at an old hospital working on a project I had for history class. I had to study an old building and give an explanation on how I thought it was used. So I asked Haiden to come with me and help me out. "Haiden get up!" Haiden is a great friend of mine. You see my family died out so he was the one who found me in the orphanage we where both placed in when we were young; Haiden is nineteen as I am only sixteen but its fun having him around. My name is Adelvina

, and I am only one of the very few Good vampires that survive now, Haiden is the one to thank for that. For a day may have come to where I may have been found by the Puppets And would have been killed. "Not now Adelvina go way, it's too early to get up." Haiden is sweet and all but he is a pain to get up. "No Haiden we need to go I smell something coming, Please I do not think its safe". He is tall about Six foot one with Longish black hair and red tips with slight streaks. His skin is soft porcelain white with eyes bluer then the clearest crystal. His voice is deep yet sweet and calm with a hint of charm. His arms not buff yet not scrawny but shaped as if he was made from the purest white marble and created from the steady hands of a magnificent artist.

I am about five foot four with black and platinum blond hair. My eyes are a light purple with blue in the center. My skin is just like Haiden's yet he is a lot cuter then I. Of course He is loved by most girls his age but he is not really interested in them, they seem to annoy him quit easily. "Ok Adelvina

lets go" He grabbed my arm and sniffed the air around us, as he did he sensed there was something nearby but he would not tell me. I could tell he had caught the scent of something by the way he looked at me. "This way" He started to pull me to the corner of a dark room away from the tainted air he had sniffed. In the air he smelled something I just don't know what. "Stay here and don't move… Understand?" His voice soft and deep all I could happen to say was a stuttered "o...ok".

As he walked out into the middle of the room he yelled "Who's there, show yourself don't cower and hide. Show yourself now!" But it went silent. As he started to walk back he was thrown against the wall next to me, as I heard his strong growl I clenched to myself and pressed up against the corner trying not to make a sound. As his groans and growls got louder and more painful I started to feel my heart break. When they attacked Haiden they looked like black smudges. But then as they had Haiden pined to the ground I could see who they where. Untot Had Haiden pinned down. It was a horrible sight. I felt myself forcing my body against the wall trying not to make any noise. My heart started to beat faster and faster as my mind started to think bad thoughts. I was getting upset more and more with myself for I knew I could not fight them off. As Haiden tried to fight back I saw him look at me slickly as he tried to give me signals to run.

I wanted to run but I couldn't. My body paralyzed with fear as I watched Haiden getting attacked it was as if I was too, with every cut he was given it felt like it was happening to me as well. I felt the pain he was enduring and it was painful. Suddenly A loud noise came out of nowhere and it sounded close by. The puppets all looked in the same direction and left. They were gone and I was still in shock. I slowly and forcefully looked over to Haiden's limp body across the room. I saw him laying there in pain and it seemed as if he was knocked out. It took me a little bit to get up and steady enough to walk but as soon as I was steady enough to get to him I did.

"Oh my god Haiden! Are you ok?" Just then I realized I asked a really stupid question. I saw he was forcing himself to move and look at me but yet it hurt me to see him in so much Pain. I had to at least try and do something. So I acted fast trying to keep him from moving I pinned his shoulders to the ground and looked into his blood shot eyes. "Haiden you need to stay still just stay here you need to have your wounds tended to. You're bleeding pretty bad. So please help me by staying still." He relaxed his muscles and went limp as I released the pressure to his shoulders I saw he was going to listen to me and just lay there. His eyes weakly looked at me and I tried to force a smile as I brushed my hand gently along his face trying to comfort him. But then I softly and slowly got up and went to go get some sowing string, Rubbing alcohol and some medical wraps.

I looked back to him to make sure he was following what I had asked him to and he was still lying limp on the floor. I clenched to my chest in pain from seeing his Lifeless body just laying there in pain. I looked down as a tear rolled down my Worried Face. I started to walk into a different room when I tripped on something and I fell and landed on my hands and knees as I felt a sharp pain pierce through my hands. I looked to see what had made this excruciating pain accrue. From my hands blood dripped as glass pierced in an out of my hands covered in dark red blood. It hurt extremely badly yet I felt the pain slip away as my hands when numb. I pulled the glass from my hand as if it was sand stuck in an open wound and placed presser upon the wounds to get it to stop bleeding. I got up and let off on my hands and I saw the bleeding was done.

I wrapped up my hands and got the supplies I needed and walked back to Haiden's lifeless body and kneeled down to him and softly spoke to him. My voice calm and collected, I tried to reassure that he would be ok. I started to sow up the deep an Profound Gashes located in various regions of his body. He was very still as I sowed up the wounds It was surprising. Yet deep inside I knew he was just trying to be strong. I looked at Haiden and calmly spoke to him once again letting him know that when I went to clean out and sanitize the wounds it was going to sting a little. "Haiden. I know you are in a lot of pain, But I want you to stay strong for just a little longer ok? This is going to hurt but only for a minute."

I knew he was tired of the pain so I tried as hard as I could to make it brief. He forced a smile and clenched tightly to the ground underneath him and braced himself for what was to come. I poured a little bit of rubbing alcohol on his sown up gashes an let it sit there an let it do what it needed. I patted the solution off instead of wiped it for I was trying not to hurt him. I helped him to his feet an walked him home. Well we finally got home an I Helped him into his bed and covered him up and softly smiled. "Haiden I will turn on the television for you ok? I just want you to lay here and relax so I can get some cleaning done."

As soon as I said "Television" His head turned to me as he glared at me. "Adelvina you know I can not stand that brain melting device thing. Please I would much rather listen to some music." I thought I would be funny so I smiled and turned on some rap music for him. It was funny because he can't stand rap. "Adelvina! Turn off that noise!" He covered his ears with his Soft hands. So I thought I would be nice and turn it off. "Well Haiden tell me what you want to listen to Mr. Picky." I saw a smile caress he face. "Actually Adelvina, Come to me and lay with me, you need your rest as much as I do.

So come, come" He patted a spot net to him on the bed and smiled sweetly. It was so cute but I tried to keep such a straight face. "No Haiden I need to do some stuff I have no time to relax. Just lay there and I will check on you from time to time ok?" I say he was planning something by the way he was smiling. "Ok. Adelvina I will just stay here and relax." I knew he was still planning something. "Thank you Haiden, and if you need anything let me know ok? Just give me a shout and I will be right here ok?" He laid his head back and smiled "Ok".

I left the room and started to clean up the den, and I was not surprised to hear my name being called from Haiden's room. So I went to see what he wanted just to see he was staring at the door with big puppy eyes. "Are you done cleaning now Adelvina?" He had a smile stretched across his face ear to ear. "No Haiden I am not done yet it has only been like three minutes. " He gave a childish wine and patted the spot next to him again. I had been trying so hard to hold back my laughter and finally I broke down. "Ugh, your not going to stop are you?" He chuckled and gave a charming smile. "Nope. It's not going to kill you to relax once in a while." I looked at him with a strange expression and giggled "Yes it will… watch this" I walked over to his bed and laid down next to him and held my chest where my heart was and laid there as if I had just died. "He giggled a faint giggle and poked me.

"Oh, Ok. So if you're dead then I am just going to get up and go clean since your dead.." He started to move around and got out of the bed slowly. I popped up so fast I thought I was a jumping bean. Well anyway he smiled at me as he stumbled to walk. I ran up to him and helped him stand up. "You're a pain Haiden you know that right?" He stumbled as we walked into the den and smiled His ivory white teeth showing charm fully, "Yeah I know but you have got to love me. I am just too adorable." I stared at him when I spoke "You are so full of yourself Haiden. But yeah you're right I do love you." His face started to glisten as I said that. "How sweet But I am not full of myself." He snickered and placed his hand upon his side and winced. "Are you ok? What's wrong?" He lifted his shirt and I saw his wounds were starting to Heal up but there was just something stuck in the wound. He went to get it out but I had told him not to move so I could take it out carefully.

"Haiden hun, Do not touch it I will get it. Stay here and I will be right back with some tweezers." Well I left the room to go and get the tweezers and I came back and Haiden was in the middle of the room dancing in circles holding a sharp claw like object but it was the size of a cat's claw. "Haiden what did I tell you? Why are you… you know what I don't even want to know." He gave another slight chuckle and handed me the claw. "Oh my god Haiden Ew! This was in your side I don't want it! Take it back!" It was really gross it was all warm and bloody. And his blood is a Dark red almost black. Well I went and washed my hands and cleaned up the rest of the den as I made Haiden sit on the couch. His obsessive whining was over fore I did not leave his sight. After this we had gone out in search of something to feed upon. When Haiden and I go out we are very careful not to be noticed too much. When we feed we get our blood from blood banks instead of feeding upon the humans we are sworn to protect. Some would say its cliché I guess.

Well, we had just gotten done and we went to walk home when I had saw some stars up in the nice fall sky. I decided I was going to lie in the soft green grass and looked into the cool jet black night sky; the stars filled the sky with all those twinkling little lights. It was amazing. We were in the park and when I decided to stay just a little longer Haiden didn't seem to mind. In fact he came and lay next to me in the grass. "It's a nice night out isn't it Adelvina?" He looked at me and smiled. "Haiden you're shaking. Is something wrong?" He looked at me again and shook His head, "No I am fine." He looked back up at the stars and pointed out three stars in a striate line. "Hey Adelvina; Look there is your favorite constellation. And there even shining bright tonight too." I looked up and saw there the constellation the O'Ryans Belt shined bright.

"Your right, I love that one. I don't know why though." I guess its because you don't really see three major stars like that. His smile softly vanished as he just stared at the stars. "Something wrong brother?" No reply. "Haiden?" I softly moved trying to get a better look at his face but as soon as I moved his body jerked as he winched. "Wait what? No I am fine Adelvina I am sorry I guess I zoned out. I am sorry I worried you." His smile came back but I could tell it was forced. "Ok haiden."

Well we went home at about two o'clock in the morning but Haiden carried me home because I must have fallen asleep cuddled tightly ageist him. He picked me up off the ground and held me tight I clenched to his body tightly. When we got home he laid me gently on to my bed and covered me up and kissed my forehead softly. I heard him leave my room but yet I could not wake my self up. The next morning I was woken up an hour earlier then normal, all thanks to Haiden. "Adelvina! Time to get up sleeping beauty!" His beautiful smiling face greeted my mood and cleared up my sleepiness. "Ok, I am up Haiden why are you wakening me up so early?" He jumped up on to my bed as I Bounced up and down He started to giggle like a little child.

"Have you forgotten that today you have school?" I bounced up faster then ever and started to rush to get ready. "Adelvina, why are you rushing? I woke you up early." I slowed down and looked at him smiling and I started to giggle. "Oh my goodness, your right I so forgot what time it was." He looked at me with the blankest stare and spoke. "Goodness? When on gods green earth did you out of all people stare using that lame word?" As he said that he got up off my bed and walked slowly to me smiling with a huge smile on his gorges face. "Well I thought I would start using that word in stead of saying god. Because I have noticed some people get offended if you use there lords name in vain.

"Well I know you don't want to offend the people Adelvina but please find a better word then that." His smile still stretched across his face He came up to hugged me tight. "Well you have school so go. Your fall brake is over. Don't be late." He smiled and softly and playfully pushed me trying to get me ready for school. "Fall brake time is up Adelvina, You need to get your butt in gear and go to school. I had to go through it too so I know you don't want to go" He smiled at me and giggled. "I know but you have to go. You have a project to turn in." He walked off after he had said that but I saw him look at me from the corner of his eye as I looked back at him smiling. I was all ready for school so I got my cell phone, IPod and sadly my book bag and left to go to my bus stop.

Well I sat there for a half an hour and waiting for my old rickety bus. So I sat there a little longer till I got tired of waiting out in the cold fall weather I decided to look at the time as I notested I had been sitting here for about an hour so I got out my cell phone and sent a text to my friend Adrian to see if he could come and get me. It took him about five minutes to text back but when he did he had told me there was no school because of the busses where having problems. Well I got irritated with that cause I could have been sleeping in and having a gay old time. So I went home and sat on the couch till Mr. Sun shine came along "what are you doing home Adelvina? I told you to go to school." I looked at him with a slight glare because I was still a little irritated as I turned on the TV I pointed to it. "Hello this is Amy Whine Hower with the morning news. Gwinnett county schools are closed for today due to bus transportation issues. Please stay tuned for further details" I turned off the TV and looked at him yet again.

"Did you even think of turning on the news?" He glared at me and yawned as he walked away he mumbled under his breath I just could not figer out what he had said. Not too long after that I passed out on the couch and was sound asleep. In the background I heard Haiden talking but to my surprise I heard another voice."Haiden who is this young girl?" His voice was deeper then Haiden's yet was so soft. "She is the girl I was telling you about." When I heard that I knew it was Haiden and I was surprised to know he was talking about me In good ways. "Her? This is your sister? I can not see how, She looks so weak. It just seams like a waste of time to have her around Haiden" I could tell that made Haiden a little mad because there was a long sighlence before he spoke.

"Waste my time?! She is not a waste of time Lo You know nothing about her! You can say nothing!" I felt something brush up agenst my face and it was so soft. "Have you told Zentose about her yet?" I felt my body being moved I notest that the spot I was moved into was upward and calm. I felt breathing so I knew I was moved onto some ones body. The voice of the body was Haiden's. "Not yet. I don't think right now is a good time to tell him about her yet." I was asleep but yet I could hear and understand every thing they where saying. It was as if I was paralyzed into a trance so that I could not awake. Then this Lo Guy spoke "Do you think Zentose will get mad She is different. I have seen her eyes. They are from the amethyst blood line." Haiden's chest moved up from the intake of air. "Of No because she is the only serviver that we know of, I have had her sence she was nine." A small laugh came from Lo as he spoke. "No Haiden, we know there is more of them out there?" Another intake of air was emerging when all of a sudden a loud bashing noise was herd in the room next to the den. "Lo take Adelvina into the back room she should be safe there. I am afraid we are being paid a visit." His voice was full of adrenalin as my body was yanked up and carried away. As I was being carried away I heard glass braking, things being thrown agenst walls and the growls of vampires. The growls did not seem to be from Haiden but they where loud and deep. "Stay here Adelvina, I know you can here me but when I leave, you will come out of the coma I put you under. Do not leave this room. You will be safe."

One last growl was herd but this time it was Haiden, Lo Gasped and left out of the room so fast I felt the air hit my face as he left. I started to slowly wake up as I heard talking coming from the den. "Who else is her Lo?" It was yet another male. "No one, It is just me and Haiden." A demonic chuckle was set throughout the house. It had given me chills. It was extremely creepy. I was fully awake now and I went to go and look out into the den from the crack in the door and saw They were talking to Blut, one of the "puppets" I threw myself agenst the door and Tried to calm my breathing and then I looked out of the door again but then got trapped within bluts grasp.

He had grasped me around the neck, His hands where huge as if they could consume my neck and have room to spare. "Oh what a beautiful specimen you are." I looked into his eyes as he said that and to my surprise his eyes where beautiful. They where a ruby red with orange mixed in. he started to press his body agenst mine and softly yet gently kissed my jaw line as his grip got tighter. "Let me go!" He looked at me and pressed agenst me tighter, "Ah, come now. You don't really think I am going to hurt you do you?"

As he had said that Haiden yelled from across the room to him. "Let her go!" As he yelled there was a bit of aggression unlike I have ever seen before. Then another voice came in, It was Lo. I looked to where I heard his voice and He was glaring at Blut with suck anger in his eyes. "You have to purpose in being here and doing this...leave." Blut looked at me again and loosened his grip as he pressed his lips softly to my neck he had something to say. "How about I just take you with me and make you mine. I am sure you would like that wouldn't you princess."

I looked over to Haiden as tears fell down my face I could see he was starting to lose his temper. His breathing got a little heavier as his eyes where changing from crystal blue to red, black, and purple mixes. I looked to Lo and he saw Haiden as well he leaped from where he was and tried to calm him down but also keeping an eye on me and Blut. "You know, I am just going to take her and she will bare my children. And you will not get her back" Haiden let out a horrifying hissing growl, His mind set was changed. He was no longer sweet and clam but yet full of hate. "No you won't! You will give her back to me and leave before I burn you with the very flames of hell!" Lo also had one thing to say but his was not as demanding as Haiden. "Let her go and leave." Blut just looked at them and laughed. He looked at me then back at them.

"Fine you want her back, and then here she is." He took me off the wall and threw me like a rag doll over his shoulder. I saw Lo glaring at Blut trying to get him to leave. "Sorry little man I am not affected by you weak glare." Blut began to walk off as Haiden held me tight agents his body he placed his hand on the side of my face gently and pulled my face and examined my face and neck.

"What did he say to you?" I looked at him in the eyes and saw he was worried. "He said that he would come back for me and that you guys will not get me back but I told him I would not go with him and that I would fight to stay away from him." The expression on his face went from worried to peeve. "Haiden please, it will be ok." He looked at me then he looked at Lo. "We need to get Zentose. It's not safe for her anymore." He held me tighter and kissed my cheek softly. It will be ok. I won't let him take you from me. I looked into his eyes and I could see he was worried. "Lo, Do you think Zentose can help?" I looked up and saw Haiden but yet I could not see Lo. "He might know what to do., He is the one we need to talk to… It's not safe here for her." Haiden looked down at me as he held me close to his body.

"Ok Lo Lets call upon Zentose and see what he has to say." Haiden picked me up and carried me away to the woods and set me down on a huge rock. "Stay here Adelvina, We need to get Zentose." I was not fully coherent but yet knew to stay there. I saw Lo and Haiden leave off farther into the cold dark woods. I sat there and just stared off as if I was not in my right mind. "Hello there dear." I jumped up and started shaking. "W-Who's there?" The voice was soft and gentle. Not as deep as Haiden's yet not like mine so I knew it was not female. "No worries dear I am not going to hurt you. Haiden and Lo left to fetch me but I wanted to talk to you alone." I still looked a little blankly but understood he was not going to harm me. "You must be Zentose?" His giggle was so adorable, and he stepped out of the shadows and smiled. "Yes honey, I am Zentose."

"H-How can I trust you to be telling me the truth?" He held out his hand and stepped forward and smiled. "Take my hand dear I will show you something." I hesitated on giving him my hand because I was waiting for Lo and Haiden. "I can't leave this spot." He smiled and came closer to me still with his hand out. "Just trust me. I will never do anything to disown your trust." I did not feel any bad energy when around him, As if he was pure. "O-ok." I softly took his hands as he led me through the thick woods his grip to my hands never lessened. "Just this way dear." He pointed north of me. "He walked behind me and pointed at a small building. Where Haiden and Lo where. "see there your brother and his friend are there. I shall take you to them an we all need to talk. I know it is no longer safe for you here."

I looked into his eyes and could tell he was worried. "Understood." We started to walk near the house and I saw Haiden and Lo Smile as they came to see me. Now that there was light I could see Lo. And he was beautiful. He stood tall, taller then Haiden about six foot five inches, his smile more charming then Haiden's. His teeth where Perl white his fangs longer then Haiden's and razor sharp. His eyes glisten to be a light hazel almost yellow. His skin was not as pale as Haiden's yet not a dark coloring either. He was so amazing. As Haiden he dressed in skinny jeans and a tight shirt, yet he did not ware a hoody. His skinny jeans where a little beat up and bloody but nothing more. "Adelvina! You're alright!" Haiden quickly jumped up and ran over to me and gave me a football player hug. He tackled me and hugged me tight as we both fell to the ground laughing. "Haiden! I missed you!"

His giggling cease and he go up and looked me in the eyes. "You did?" His eyes were like puppy dog eyes and it was so cute. "Yes, why wouldn't I?" His smile came back and he nuzzled me softly. As her barred his face into my shoulder his words muffled as he spoke. "Haiden your words are muffled… All I hear is mumbling. "He unbarred his face and smiled a he spoke once more. "I missed you and was worried. I didn't know if Zentose had come and got you. He had gotten us from wondering the woods and told us he would go fetch you. So I was getting worried. Did anything happen?"

I smiled just to that I was fine then hugged him once more. "Ok you two. We have things to talk about, you must come with me this is very important that we go ahead and talk about the matters that went on." Haiden looked down at me then looked at Zentose and nodded. As Zentose started to walk away so did Haiden, I just stood there a little confused about who this guy was. But I guess it was ok. Haiden seems to trust him enough to bring me here. Haiden turned around and notested that I have not moved from the spot I was standing. He reached out his hand and smiled. I smiled back and began to walk with him my hand in his.

We where led into a warm felt room; in this room the scent of Dragons blood incense softly brushed my face. The room was a maroon color with extraordinary cherry wood furniture. Nothing in this room was unappealing; this room had been well thought out in its décor. There was a wall with nothing but old books, and a fire place across the room from it. The fire place was all stone with nothing but candles on the mantel. There were no couches but instead there where pillow like mats on the floor in the middle of the room with a set of ruby red candles in the middle of those pillows that varied in height.

"Haiden, Lo, and Adelvina, Please do take a seat on one of the mats. We must discus our current problem." We all took our seat and looked around the magnificent room we where honored to be sitting in. I was looking around at all the old pictures on the walls when Haiden began to speak. "Why would he have any reason to attack us Zentose? We have nothing of any importance to them yet they come and try to fight." I looked at haiden and knew he was series. When Zentose answered him it made me think. "Haiden look at Adelvina and tell me what you see." Haiden looked over to me and looked really hard. "I see her. Nothing different really she is just a normal girl." Zentose looked over to me and then back over at Haiden. "Her eyes Haiden. They are what color?" Haiden looked over to me then smiled. "There purple. So what?" Zentose looked as if he was about ready to slap him stupid.

"Are you stupid boy? Do you ever read or research? Those are the eyes from the amethyst bloodline! There clan supposedly died out. She is one of the very few that seem to be around Haiden. She is a valuable asset to us to have on our side, and because of that they want her over there even if they have to take her by force. You have to watch out. She is young yet so there for she has not developed her fullest strength so we have to keep her with us for her safety. We all care for her so we need to make sure they do not get to her." All this stuff was being said yet I could not understand what they where talking about. I was so lost.

"So we are going to have to constantly be watching her like we are some kind of creeper?" Haiden didn't like that I was in such danger. "No we need to find some way to know she will be ok alone though." That kind of made me mad. "I can take care of myself! I'm not some child who does not know how to fight back!" Haiden tried to cover my mouth to keep me quiet but I just kept pulling his hand away from my face. "No haiden stop, I want to prove that I'm no child! And you putting your stinking hands on my face are not helping any." Zentose started to speak but sounded like he was glad I had stood up for myself. "Oh really now? If this is true then show me what you have and I will be the judge of it." He stood up and held out his hand. "Take my hand and we shall sprawl around and see what you have got in store."

I smiled and of course I could not pass, on an invitation to kick some ones a butt. So I took his hand and got up, we went outside to the back yard and it was beautiful. When you walked out there you thought it was part of a dream. There was a white picket fence that made a perfectly square yard. But it was not tiny it was huge, the grass what greener then I have ever seen. The trees were also cut around the yard so the sun could beam down upon this magnificent place. Red, white, and yellow roses grew around the walk way paths as one walk way led to a crystal clear pond with three coy fish bigger then a small cat. The water lily's also looked magnificent. Around this beautiful pond was a mixture of purple, pink and white flowers. The smell of all these wonderful flowers could calm the most savage of beasts.

As I stood and watched the fish swim around so gracefully I felt a hand press gently agenst my back. I looked behind me and say it was Lo. "Oh, you surprised me Lo. Look, I love these little fish." Lo looked at the fish then backed off a little. "Damn, those are not fish. Those are freaking sharks. Any ways, Zentose is waiting for you in the sprawling patch." I looked at the fish once more then looked at Lo with a smile. "Ok let's go then. I'm not getting any younger I guess." We left the pond and went to meet up with Zentose. We met up with Haiden and Zentose at the sprawling patch and wow it was nice. I could see why they called it a patch. There where walls of bushes that surrounded the patch that came up to my chest and a small opening that was closed off with a gate that would open and close when needed to go in or out.

Zentose was standing in the middle of the Patch waiting for me to enter and show him what I got. But I could not help but be a little nervies I guess. I wanted to fight him yet I didn't at the same time. This was going to be fun. "Are you chickening out already Adelvina? You can't do that now. I was looking forward to this." I just looked at him and thought about what to say. It just blurted from my mouth so I knew I was in for it now. "Now if I did that then I guess I would be a disgrace, I put up a challenge and now I'm going to go through with it." He chuckled. I hate when guys chuckle… that usually means something's coming up that I am not going to like. But I got over it and walked into the patch.

"Finally you came, ready to start?" I guess I was I had nothing else to do. "Yeah but I am just waiting for you." He gave a slight grin but this was a warm grin, not one I was afraid of. This was going to be fun. He came at me from my left and I tried to doge him but failed I was pinned to the ground, he is so fast. So now it was time to see how he moved around. I jerked my body around making it hard for him to keep a grip on me to keep me held to the ground. Finally I got lose and popped up and just looked at him. "What's wrong little one? Did that hurt?" Another grin appeared on his face yet I was still not scared of him. "Nope, just a bit surprised you can move so fast." He got into a resting position to talk to me but I was still going to keep my guard up. "Well at least you're doing something right Adelvina, Your not letting your guard down. Keep it up you might actually have a slim chance of winning agenst me." I was tired of hearing his mouth run, it was irritating me.

"Will you shut up your irritating me?" I kind of thought I should not have said that because he smiled and I could tell I was in for it now. He moved his position and I was bracing myself for what was to come. He was going to my left again, so I was reading when I should move. He came at me once more and I moved over just a little and got lucky he missed me but I could tell he knew I was reading him so he changed up a little and decided to go do an unreadable approach. Or at least he thought so. He stood up strait and looked at me as he tilted his head to the left. I looked him in the eyes and saw exactly what he was going to do. He was going to get extremely rough to see if I could handle it. His fangs seemed to have gotten a little sharper and longer. Surprisingly I was not afraid.

"Ok little one we are going to put you in real situations, let's see how you do with this." Ok now I was a little scared so I looked out to Lo and Haiden and they both looked a little worried but they trusted in his actions. So I just sighed and looked back to Zentose but he was gone. I started to panic but didn't let it show through. I guess they could tell I was panicking because I was not moving. "You should never take your eyes off an opponent. That's a good way to get killed little girl." He whispered in such a demonic voice it made my spine tingle with fear. I quickly moved and turned around just to see his eyes where fully white and lifeless. His smile was fearful and dangerous. He moved quickly and grabbed me and bit into my shoulder to keep me from moving. "Let go Zentose!" I screamed out in such pain but it seemed as if he had no remorse for this. It was making me mad cause for one it hurt like hell and he was not letting go. It finally got to the point where I was not going to take it any more so finally I felt myself slipping away as something else was taking over.

"I said let go!"


End file.
